


Pride and Prejudice and Lowbloods

by LittleRainCloud (LittleSnowCloud)



Series: Lover Sollux [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus except he's nice, Fish boi loves his lil yellow, Fluff, It's called 'The Blog', M/M, Technically goes with that other fic I have, This one doesn't have sex in it though, not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowCloud/pseuds/LittleRainCloud
Summary: Cronus finally did it. He finally found someone with standards low enough for him to reach.But then something rather... Unexpected happens. This person, this Sollux Captor, actually loves him. For the first time in his life, Cronus is loved.He likes it a lot more than he thought he would.-Side note-(This is not actually a 'part two' in that it occurs AT THE SAME TIME as The Blog instead of after. It is merely from Cronus' perspective)-this has nothing to do with the novel Pride and Prejudice-





	Pride and Prejudice and Lowbloods

Cronus sat on his couch and idly drummed his fingers against his thigh. Again, his thoughts drifted to that moment where Sollux was on his lap, moving in that perfect way, making those wonderful noises, and then he'd said, "I love you." Sollux Captor, just some yellowblood whore that needed someone to lay, had told Cronus that he loved him. 

Now that Sollux was gone, probably in someone else's arms, Cronus tried to tell himself that it didn't matter. It was just words. It wasn't like he'd begged for Sollux to say it again, wasn't like being with him had been so much better for that sweetly murmured sentence, wasn't like he'd cried in that lowblood's arms because Gog, it felt so good to be loved... Okay. Maybe it was exactly like that. Irregardless! Cronus was a  _seadweller._ A prince of the sea! Nearly immortal! One of the most powerful colors on the hemospectrum! It wasn't like he didn't really see the point of being a prince anymore, wasn't like he found his immortality empty, wasn't like he was beginning to question the order of the spectrum. Okay. Maybe it was exactly like that. 

But didn't it make more sense for someone like Sollux, so powerful and smart, to be higher than a lowblood? Shouldn't he be a  _high_ blood? Shouldn't he live for sweep after sweep so that Cronus wouldn't have to be alone...

Little yellow, Cronus thought, knitting his fingers together and pressing his knuckles to his mouth. I would change you if I could. 

What could he say? Cronus loved him right back, even if he hadn't gotten to say it. Maybe Sollux didn't mean it, maybe it was just something to say for him, but for Cronus it was like some myth proven true. That he, Cronus Ampora, could be loved. It didn't seem plausible. And yet, when he told himself that Sollux hadn't meant it, that seemed even less true. The look in those beautiful bicolored eyes had been love, not lust. Sollux had wanted more than his body and Cronus wondered briefly if he'd given it. 

"I lovwe you, too," Cronus whispered to an empty room. "I lovwe you, too, little yellowv." 

-Hours later-

Cronus was scared. He was very, very scared. Sollux wasn't answering his texts or his calls and he was still somewhere out there and it was almost sunrise. 

"Please, please, please, please..." Cronus pushed his wet hair out of his face and flicked water drops off his fins, frantically recalling his little yellowblood. When there was no answer, he whirled on his heel and dashed back into the ocean, plunging into the water and swimming with all the strength in his body, leaving bubbles in his wake. Maybe if he just checked enough places he could find Sollux, maybe if he just didn't stop moving, maybe- 

Cronus felt the sound of his ringtone rumble against his fins' membrane and he accepted the call without thinking, gurgling out a mishmash of words at the familiar cadences of Sollux's voice. He made a mad dash for the shore and crawled out, getting his head above water as fast as possible so Sollux could understand him. 

"Sorry, I wvas underwvater. Nowv wvhere are you? It's been ages!" Cronus started pacing he second his legs were free of the tide, fighting the urge to sink his sharp teeth into his lips.

"I'm jutht walking."

Cronus ran a hand through his hair, trying to pretend he couldn't feel his hands shaking. "Alone?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Dammit yellowv!" Gritting his teeth, Cronus stopped to pick up a rock, hurling it through the window of a nearby hive. "Do you evwen knowv wvhat time it is?!"

Sollux's voice shook a bit when he said, "No, I gueth I don't..."

"Sollux, it's almost sunrise!" Cronus screeched the words, casting a glance towards the horizon where that ball of burning death would rise. There was silence on the other end and for one horrible moment, Cronus thought Sollux had hung up. "Wvhere are you?" Sollux didn't answer. "Yellowv, wvhere are you?" Again, Sollux didn't answer and the panic that had been bubbling steadily higher in Cronus' chest just  _exploded. "Wvhere are you? Sollux?! **Wvhere are you?!"**_

"I jutht pathed the Wendy'th!"

Cronus had always hated that stupid lowblood restaurant, but its name sounded like the language of the Angels, because he knew where his Sollux was. Practically hurling his phone into his sylladex, Cronus ran. He ran and ran with all the force in his long legs, ran so hard that his muscles burned and spasmed in protest, ran until the sun rose behind him and scorched his skin like fire, ran until he saw through the white glare of the sun's light that precious troll. He couldn't see anything but a vague impression- the light was too blinding- but he knew by the way the troll ran that this was Sollux Captor. 

Cronus somehow forced his legs to go faster and he almost collided with Sollux, wrapping his arms around the lowblood and lifting him up, away from the ground that heaved with the awakening undead. Sollux screeched and flailed, his horns lighting up brighter than the white light of the sun and Cronus shouted, "Calm down, yellowv!"

"Cronuth?" That sweet voice was shaking with fear, that beautiful body trembling against his own and Cronus clutched him tighter for a moment before lifting him up higher and draping him over his own shoulders. One hand gripping Sollux's thigh, the other twisted into his shirt, Cronus never slowed down, dashing forward towards the safety of his home. 

Sollux did something then, shot off a bolt of pure energy that ripped down Cronus' spine and sent sparks fizzling along his nerves. He suddenly realized that he could not feel pain. He was shaking all over like a druggie without a fix, but his legs were no longer threatening to give out and the corpses reaching up to grab him had disintegrated entirely. I don't know what you're doing, Cronus thought, panting too hard to speak, but don't stop. And he didn't. Sollux kept them alive until he could kick open the door to his home and stagger inside, the psiionic overload fizzling out just as the door shut behind them. 

"You're okay, you're okay, it'th alright, you're okay..." 

Sollux's voice. Why did he sound so worried? What...? Cronus weakly wondered when he'd fallen to the ground. Once again, psiionic energy wrapped around him, but this time it was gentle and warm. Softly, he was lifted and Cronsu shut his eyes, tired to his bones. 

Little yellow? He wanted to speak so badly, but he couldn't remember how. Little yellow? Are you okay?

Cronus felt his clothes get pulled off, felt it when Sollux guided him gently into the respite of his recuperacoon. "You're okay," Sollux whispered, pressing close to Cronus' side a few moments after. Wishing he could get his arms to move so he could hold Sollux closer, Cronus blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was published because I created it at a VERY inefficient time and I didn't want it to be automatically deleted seeing as how I have literally no other place to store my works, don't expect this to be updated until 'The Blog' is much further along than it currently is. 
> 
> Thanks for the understanding and/or threats on my life


End file.
